SOmething New
by Winchester26
Summary: Someone tries to poison Jax but the plan goes south when his pregnant girlfriend is poisoned instead. Now the Sons must figure out who's responsible before they lose her and Charming all together.
1. Family Emergency

"Ready for your appointment, sweetie?" Gemma opened the front door to Jax' house with her key.

"Almost!" Kylie called back from the bedroom. Gemma followed the voice and found Kylie examining her pregnant belly in the mirror.

Gemma gave a small laugh, "What are you doin'?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Kylie looked back at Gemma through the mirror as she pulled her t-shirt down, taut over her belly. "I think…whatever it is…they're going to be one attractive kid…" she said with a wink, turning around and grabbing her sweater off the bed.

"Well I could have told you that….have you seen the parents?" she asked as Kylie passed her out of the room and they headed for the front door, "And the grandparents?" she added with a sarcastic grin. Kylie knew Gemma hated being called grandma- but the great thing about Gemma was that she was always willing to laugh- even at herself.

Kylie laughed, "Of course…I'm sure they'll get their looks from the father's side…" she climbed into Gemma's passenger seat and Gemma climbed into the driver's seat. "Not without help from their mother…" Gemma finished. She leaned over and kissed Kylie's temple before starting the car and heading towards the hospital.

After a moment of silence Kylie began the conversation again, but this time in a more solemn tone, "I just wish Jax would give it a chance…I don't think he's looked farther down than my eyes in five months…"

"Oh sweetie," Gemma reached out and grasped Kylie's hand in her own, "He just doesn't know _what _to do…but give him time. He'll surprise you…I promise…I had a Teller man of my own once you know…" she comforted the girl.

Kylie gave a small smile, "I sure hope so…" she took a breath, her hands resting on her swollen belly. "I know so." Gemma finished.

They arrived at the hospital and were placed in a room where Kylie was up on a bed and Gemma sat on a chair, waiting. "The doctor will be in shortly." And the nurse left.

"Where's Jax?…he said he'd be here…" Kylie muttered after a few minutes of waiting. Gemma sighed, "I'll call him." She patted Kylie's knee and headed just outside the room to get cell service. But no one answered the phone. "Goddammit…" she muttered. So then she tried Clay- still no answer. "What the hell are they doing?" she grumbled.

But that was when her phone rang. Looking at it expectantly, she found that it was Opie's phone, "Where the hell are you guys? Jax is late for the appointment…"

Gemma re-entered the room looking solemn, pondering how to tell Kylie what was going on. But Kylie sensed her worry and sat up, "What? What is it Gemma?"

"They've been arrested for aggravated assault. They're locked in county." She said, "Op's on his way…he missed the fun…"

Kylie looked at Gemma. Being locked in county was bad for the six of them…very bad. They could be killed. She took a short intake of breath and Gemma grabbed her hand, "It'll be okay…we'll figure it out…"


	2. Bail Out

"Mr. Oswald?" Kylie began slowly, approaching him as he sat in church, waiting for his daughter to get out of choir practice.

"Yes?" he asked slowly. He knew who she was- and so he probably didn't want to hear what she had to say.

The pregnant girl took a seat next to the man, almost in tears already, "You heard about the boys, right?"

Mr. Oswald slowly nodded, "Yes…I heard…" he replied.

Kylie nodded and it looked like she had trouble starting her sentence, "Mr. Oswald…you…you've done more for this club than anyone should have asked of you…but now _I'm _asking… This club got revenge on the man that hurt your child… but Mr. Oswald…if they stay in jail…I may never see Jax again…they're locked in with their enemies. Which means my son will never know his father…" Kylie's defenses had broken and she was crying softly. "Look…we looked at _all _our other options first…but nothing will bring us enough money…"

"How much do you need?" Mr. Oswald asked slowly.

"$300,000," Kylie said meekly.

"300K?" Mr. Oswald replied in a loud-hushed tone.

"50K a piece…and I'd bargain just for Jax's sake…but he'd never leave that prison without the rest of them and you know it…"

Mr. Oswald nodded. He slowly stood up as the choir flooded the room, "I'll have to look into it. I can't promise anything, I'm sorry." He then found his daughter and they left.

Kylie sat alone in the pew and cried until she could collect herself to leave.


	3. Battle of the Wills

"Where ARE they?" Kylie bounced on the balls of her feet, standing next to Gemma. Mr. Oswald had pulled through and the boys were on their way back.

"They'll be here soon, sweetie," Gemma smiled.

Finally, the van pulled in and the boys stepped out of the car. However, the air was not filled with celebration. The members of SAMCRO filed into the club house, however Jax headed straightforward- in the other direction. He did not look happy.

"Jax…" Kylie stepped forward but Gemma held her back, knowing it may not be the best to get in the middle of it.

But Jax took a few steps back and held out his hand for Kylie. Kylie reached her hand out and took his and he led her to the other end of the lot.

"Jax what happened?" Kylie asked gently once Jax had slammed the door.

"Just Clay shit…that's all…" he said, still fuming. Kylie reached up to his face, "I'm sorry…but you all made it out…" she said optimistically.

Jax nodded but didn't add to the matter. Slowly Kylie placed Jax's hand on her belly and she put her own hand on top. After a few minutes Jax let out a sigh, "Ah…shit…I missed the appointment. Ky, I'm so sorry…"

Kylie laughed a little bit, "You were in _jail_ it's not like you could make it out…"

Jax didn't seem to take to the excuse.

Kylie leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Jax gently. When she pulled away she whispered something before she leaned back down, "It's a boy…"

Jax looked at her, momentarily stunned. "Wh- are you kidding?" he asked perking up a bit.

Jax hugged Kylie tight, kissing her forehead. Kylie smiled. It was nice to have Jax back.


	4. An Offer He Can't Refuse

Jax had gotten home quite late (which wasn't unusual) and found Kylie lying on the couch with the TV on. How cute: she'd tried to wait up.

Jax turned off the television and looked at his pregnant girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the couch. No doubt attempting to move her would wake her, Jax decided just to drape a blanket over her. But as careful as he was being- she started, "Jax?" she mumbled groggily.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, "C'mon…let's get you to bed…" he helped her sit up and she opened her eyes into slits, "Okay…but there was something I wanted to ask you…"

"What was it?" he paused helping her off the couch to hear the question.

"Well…tell you…" she continued, coming to her senses, "I was thinking…I know we've decided that Op should be the godfather…and I still think he should…but instead of finding a godmother- since his grandmother is enough for 10 godmothers- I think we should name another godfather…"

Jax raised a brow, "Really? Who?"

"Half-sack," she said slowly- knowing Jax would laugh at the idea, but she was putting her foot down.

And as expected, Jax did laugh. "Half sack?" he repeated, "What kind of meds did Doc put you on?" he asked, touching her forehead.

She swatted his hand down, "No, I'm serious. I've thought about it for a while…he's so great and he's always asking about the baby and making sure I'm okay…"

Jax continued to laugh.

"And he's more attentive than you, asshole," she continued in full swing sarcasm, "And…it'd mean a lot to him. I know he's a prospect but you guys are so hard on him…it'd mean a lot to me too."

"Alright, alright…" he helped her up off the couch, "Point taken," he wrapped his arms around here, "We can name Sack as honorary godfather," he said, squeezing her tight.

Kylie smiled, "Thank-you," she kissed him gently. The kiss held for a good minute before they broke apart, "Let's get you to bed, mommy."

"As long as you come with, daddy…"

"Of course, I'm exhausted."

And they headed into the bedroom.

"Half-sack, seriously!"


	5. Love and Other Drugs

You know…it's…it's really cool…that you picked me," Half-sack said graciously as he enjoyed a beer, sitting on a stool next to Kylie who was drinking a water.

Kylie smiled, "Of course. You were my choice. Op's was Jax's. Of course I agree with Jax…but it's my kid too," she said, nudging Sack.

He smiled and returned to his beer as she pulled out a prescription bottle. "New meds," she said with sarcastic joy. She popped the bottle open then dumped two into the palm of her hand and then kicked them back with the water.

"If my doctor prescribes one. more. pill. I'm going to clock him," she said. Sack laughed as did Tig who was behind the counter, fixing himself a drink. "That'd be the day," Tig commented.

Chibs, who was on her other side, smiled. "That I'd like to see."

Kylie opened her mouth to respond, but even though she told her mouth to speak nothing came out. And then she saw darkness and then she felt falling…

"Oh shit!" Chibs announced as Kylie fell backwards. Sack and Chibs immediately caught Kylie before she hit the ground and set her down gently.

Tig dropped the drink and rushed around the counter, "What the hell's going on?" he exclaimed. He looked over to Bobby in the corner, "Call an ambulance!"

Kylie was shaking, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She began to gurgle as blood dripped out of her nose.

"Jax! Jax!" Chibs called. Sack and Chibs remained on either side of her, trying to prop her head up so she didn't choke. But they had no idea what to do. Tig pulled the bottle of pills of the counter. He took a capsule out of the bottle and opened it onto the counter. He then dipped his finger into it and sniffed, "This shit ain't right." He capped the bottle so he could give it to the hospital to test later.

"What the hell is-" Jax began as he opened the door to the meeting room where he had been talking privately with Clay. But when he saw the scene in front of him, he rushed to Kylie's side, "What the hell happened?" he asked frantically.

"She took her meds, man," Sack replied simply, giving up his spot for Jax.

"One minute she was fine and the next she was this," Chibs explained.

"Call an ambulance!" Jax explained.

"I did. They're on their way." Bobby said from the back.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the sirens closed in and the paramedics entered. They hoisted the sick mother onto the gurney and pulled her into the ambulance, Jax riding along. But once the ambulance had cleared the lot, the rest followed on their bikes.


	6. 10 Weeks at 20 Percent

"Is she okay?" Jax exclaimed as Tara came down the hall eternities later.

Tara took a deep breath, "You might want to sit down…" she said solemnly. But Jax remained standing, rooted at the spot.

"Alright…" Tara nodded, "Kylie's alive…but barely…she's out of surgery and she's stable."

"And the baby?"

Tara sighed again, "He was over 10 weeks early. He's got…to put it plainly, a tear in his stomach and a hole in his heart…the doctor will go in to repair the heart…and if he stabilizes then he can head for the stomach…but if not…"

"What are the odds?" Jax wasn't aware the words passed his lips. He wasn't aware of the concerned people around him, the murmurs of "shit" or "oh god"…or the sympathetic look from Tara.

"The doctor said he's got a 20% chance and I'm afraid…that's being optimistic…."

Jax instinctively took a step back. Before he knew it…he _was _sitting. "Can I see Kylie?"

Tara paused but then nodded, "Sure…c'mon…"

Kylie had to think hard how she got there…why was she in a hospital bed…but then she realized…she wasn't pregnant anymore.

She knew Jax was at her side but her eyes welled with tears before she could conjure her words, "Jax…what happened to the baby?"

"Those pills you took…they caused a premature birth…"

With a sharp intake of breath she continued, unable to keep her tears from falling, "But I'm ten weeks early…did he make it?"

"He's alive…" Jax told her, squeezing her hand. She cried of relief, "Thank-God…"

"But they don't think he's going to make it…"

Kylie broke down into tears, "Jax….what did I do?"

"Don't say that…this had nothing to do with you. We're going to find out what really happened and we're going to punish whoever did this …you did nothing wrong." He said adamantly.

She cried all the same. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, resting his against hers.

"Jax… "she sobbed, leaning over into his shoulder.


	7. MislAbeled

Jax shut the hospital room door as Tara approached, "What do we know?"

"The drugs in the prescription bottle did not match the label…actually…the drugs in her prescription bottle were in illegal amounts…they could've killed her…" Tara explained.

Jax took a moment to soak up the new information. He looked at Tara in half rage and half helplessness when she continued.

"But why was your name on the prescription bottle?" she asked.

"It's an insurance thing…" Jax replied. Then he slowly thought about it, "You think that had something to do with…?"

Tara shrugged, "I don't know…but if I were you I'd check with the pharmacist. Kylie should be okay to leave in a few days."

"And Abel?"

"He's in surgery now."

"Hey babe," Gemma entered Kylie's hospital room. She was laying in bed on her side, her hands folded beneath her cheek, staring off at the wall.

"Oh sweetie…" Gemma set down the bag of things she had for Kylie and sat at the edge of her bed, "You gotta be strong," she ran her fingers through Kylie's hair.

"But I'm not…" Kylie said quietly. "I couldn't protect my own child."

"Oh, Ky, those drugs…they would've knocked me on my ass…" Gemma replied, "You did not do this to Abel."

"That's what Jax said…but how do I feel so responsible?"

"It's called being a mom," Gemma leaned down and kissed her temple, "But the baby's in surgery now…we'll know more soon…he'll pull through…you'll see."


	8. Internal Affairs

"Those drugs were meant for me," Jax said, fuming. He puffed a cigarette as he and the rest of the club sat around the table. Something had to be done to find out w_ho _switched the drugs and fast. Jax needed vengeance.

"The question is: who got into the pharmacy? I know Bill. He's a good man. Straight- he wouldn't have done this…" Bobby began.

Clay nodded, "Of course not. I don't think it was anyone on the inside. It's a new era of warfare. The question is: who wants to hurt us that bad right now?"

"The Mayans…even the Nords could want retaliation after last month…" Jax said. His leg was restless and his cigarette did not last him as long as usual.

"You think they broke in and switched the drugs?" Bobby asked. "There was nothing about a break-in recently anywhere in Charming…"

"I bet the clerk could be bought…" Tig interjected.

"You want to probe her for the information?" Juice asked.

"No." Tig replied shortly, "I mean…if I wanted to break in somewhere off the radar…I'd buy my way in…"

"Or sleep your way in," Clay commented: he just couldn't resist. Tig nodded in agreement but Jax paused, "You're right…let's got talk to a clerk." And he was up and out of his seat before Clay could smack the gavel.


	9. 20 Questions

Locking the door behind her, Caroline checked the knob and turned around to head to her car. But she was met face to face with Jax and she gasped- taking a step backwards, "Oh…Jesus Jax…you scared the shit out of me," she told him, hand on her heart.

"Sorry Caroline," he said- but he didn't sound all too sorry, "We just need to ask you a couple questions."

As a few of the Sons made themselves visible Caroline shifted uncomfortably, "What about?" she asked, hoping to secure an emergency escape route- but it did not look like one was around.

"Who has access to your prescriptions?" Jax asked. His lack of movement and personal connect made Caroline even _more _uncomfortable, "Just Bill and I…a doctor pops in every once and a while but they don't actually touch the drugs…"

Jax was not satisfied with this answer. He took a step closer to the girl who instinctively stepped back- but she was back up against the door now. "Who else, Caroline?" he asked in a low voice.

Caroline's eyes welled with tears, "This man…he approached me after close a couple nights ago…he threatened me…made me unlock the door again…he half paid me half threatened me to keep me quiet…The next day…nothing seemed wrong so I didn't tell anyone…but…why are you asking?" she asked, shaking slightly.

Jax was very intense, "What did he look like?" he demanded. He was so close to the poor girl that Bobby reached out a hand to remind him to step back. The girl was cooperating and it wasn't her fault.

"Uhm…I don't know…it was dark…"

"Think!"

"Okay! Uhm…he was…he wasn't very tall…his head was shaved…and I think he had a tattoo on his neck…I couldn't quite see what it was…it was circular…right here," she motioned to the base of her neck, "That's all I know I swear!"

"What race was he?" Jax asked, slowly taking in the information. Darby had a swastika on his neck…but that should be easily identifiable…and he was bald…not a shaved head…but that could easily be mistaken when adrenaline was pumping.

"White," the girl said certainly. Jax nodded. He finally took a few steps back and motioned his head towards her car. She took off and Jax turned back to the boys, "Could be Darby…if the girl was scared enough…her description could be flawed…"

"Or it's what we really don't want to hear…" Bobby said. Tig and Jax looked at him questionably, so Bobby finished, "It's someone we don't know yet."

"If we don't know them…why would they break into a pharmacy to try and poison Jax?" Tig demanded.

"Think about it…they hear about us…maybe they want Charming too…it's a great plan…take out a VP without ever presenting a target…its genius."

"Maybe…" Jax said, "But I think we need to pay Darby a visit." He climbed back onto his bike.

"Right behind you," Tig said and he and Bobby mounted their bikes as well.

Jax hit the ignition and he was off like a shot.


	10. Alibi

"I didn't break into any pharmacy," Darby replied defensively, staring Jax down. "I was actually out of town that night, procuring some business," he added, "If you must know…"

Jax took a moment to reply. He swallowed his rage and tried to be rational, "Then if it wasn't you- have you heard anything?"

It's not like the Sons and the Nords were friends…not by any means. But they were certain of two things;

One: the Nords were always up for a business transaction if it benefitted them enough.

And two: As sleazy as they were, with their crank and black market deals, they didn't deal or attack in Charming nor did they attack women and children. It was too far beneath their pay grade.

However, Jax had to be sure. His son could be dying in the hospital right now and it was his duty to find the person responsible and make them pay.

Darby gave him a look. The sort of "why the hell do I want to help you" kind. Jax picked up on it, "Look…someone tried to attack me in Charming…completely back-handed. And because of that- it almost killed my pregnant girlfriend and my son… We both know that this cannot happen again in Charming."

Darby processed, took a beat but finally spoke, "I never heard about a break in, or anybody attempting to use chemical warfare. However, I heard tell of someone who's making their way into Charming and the word on the street is: they don't like the Sons very much."

Jax, Tig, and Bobby looked at him, each with their own thoughts.

"Rival gang?" Tig asked slowly.

"Don't think so…" Darby shook his head. "Now…if you'll excuse me…I've got to get back to work…" and he turned on his heal and headed back into the warehouse that he refurnished furniture in.

Jax turned to Bobby and Tig.

"This does not look good, brother," Bobby looked at Jax. Jax had his hands shoved in his pockets, fury on his face.

"This son of a bitch, whoever he is…is a goddamn coward. He'll pay," he said.

"We don't even know who _he _is yet…" Bobby replied.

Jax shrugged, "If he wanted to hurt me like that…this isn't going to be a mild dislike…we'll figure it out…but we need to go tell the others what we know…"

Tig and Bobby agreed. But that's when Jax' phone went off. They were mounting their bikes and Jax answered. It was Kylie.

"Hey babe, everything all right?"


	11. Unadvised

Jax took a detour on his way to the clubhouse to see Kylie at the hospital. She was sitting on a bench outside, looking worn out and forlorn. Jax parked his bike and walked up to her, "You discharged yourself?" he asked, standing in front of her.

Kylie looked up at him and nodded, "I'm fine…why should I stay in there any longer?"

Jax sighed, "You're not fine…you almost died…" he said, "You should stay here for a couple more days…"

"I can't afford that….besides Jax…Abel's in surgery again…and I can't bear to sit there helplessly…only able to wonder if he's going to make it," she finished. There were no tears- they'd been used up- but the heart break was obvious.

"Where's my mom?" he asked after a long pause- knowing there was nothing he could say to make any of the situation okay.

"She was heading down to the insurance place… So, someone's leaving work today with a Gemma heel in the ass," Kylie finished. A smile almost broke out across her face at the thought and the light moment shared between them was refreshing…but things were just too heavy to float away from just one comment.

"And once she finds out who let you discharge yourself will be finding the same fate…Ky…you should really check back in," Jax replied, wrapping his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her towards him.

Kylie stayed in his arms but she shook her head, "I can't stay there anymore…"

"Alright…well I was just heading to the clubhouse…I'll drop you off at home," he said against his better judgment.

Kylie shook her head, "Can I stay in your room at the garage?" she asked. "I just…I don't want to go home without a baby…"

Jax paused. His initial thought was to tell her that it might be inevitable. But she didn't need the hard truth right now. She'd never seek medical attention again. So he nodded, "A'ight," he said. "Let's go…" he helped her off the bench and gave her his helmet.

He drove them to the clubhouse and gave a nod to the group- telling them he'd be right in. But they understood.

Jax walked Kylie to his room and sat her down on the bed, "Gemma's going to have my ass for letting you leave the hospital…so you have to promise to stay here and get some rest."

Kylie nodded. Kissing her forehead, he stated, "I'll be back in when the meetings over."


	12. Rest Up

"Are you cleaning?" Jax opened the door to his room an hour later to find Kylie with her hair pulled back and an arm full of his clothes.

"This place is a sty," Kylie replied. She threw the clothes into a large pile on the bathroom floor that she'd started. There was no hamper: apparently Mr. Jackson Teller was above them.

Jax smiled slightly, "I like it that way," he said. But as she continued to bustle around the room, straightening things and grabbing the strewn clothing: he finally stepped forward. He gently took the clothes from her arms, "You need to lie down."

"Jax…if I'm doing something my mind's somewhere else…I don't want to lie down," she said as he set the clothes aside. He began to walk forward- in turn making her walk backward, "C'mon…" he said, nodding his head toward the bed.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her down with him, "We're going to get through this. The kid…he gets his good looks from his father…" he teased, "But the strength," he continued in all seriousness, "That he gets from his mother," he told her.

Kylie leaned forward to rest her head on his chest, "I hope so," she whispered. Jax wrapped his arms around her and then laid down, taking her with him.

Jax' phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out he read, "It's my mom," he said. He answered, "Hello…. Yeah, she's here with me. No, they're right…she discharged herself. I'm trying…it's okay, she laying down…yeah…yeah I'll tell her…bye."

Jax looked down at his girl, "Do you know how pissed Gemma is at me thanks to you?" he teased her.

"Sorry," she smiled slightly, "But you love me anyway."

"You're lucky," Jax teased her, kissing her forehead.

Kylie laughed, "Yeah…it's not my ass Gemma's shoving her foot up…" she closed her eyes and just…was there with him.


	13. Breakfast in Bed

"Where are you going?" Kylie asked, hearing Jax out of bed. When she opened her eyes he was putting his cut back on and tightening the buckles to his gun holster.

"We're going to do a little investigating," Jax replied. "You should just stay here and rest…Sack is sticking around to make sure you're okay…"

"I'm fine…let Sack go with you…I know he's a prospect but the only way to learn is by doing, right?" Kylie asked. She absolutely adored Kip and would absolutely throw a fit if they did not patch him in at the end of his year.

"He volunteered to stay behind…" Jax smiled, "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were cheating on me," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Kylie laughed, "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think," she retorted, unable to suppress a laugh.

"Oooh, ouch," Jax put a hand to his heart, "That hurts, Ky," he said. Then a knock sounded at the door, Chibs peaked his head in, "Jax we've got to go...'ello Kylie," he nodded his head to the girl in the bed.

"Morning Chibs," Kylie replied.

"A'ight," Jax said. He looked back at Kylie, "If you need me, call my cell…" he said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead one last time before disappearing with Chibs.

She rolled over, onto her back and stared at the ceiling. How had life gotten so crazy? It just spiraled out of control…

But she was only left alone with her thoughts for a good five minutes. She heard the roar of the motorcycles leaving the lot…within minutes there was another knock at the door. "Yes?"

Sack poked his head in, "Uh…brought you breakfast…" he said shyly, bringing in a tray. He looked rather embarrassed. She knew that if the guys knew what he was doing…they'd rag on him to no end; which was why she made it an even bigger point to show him how much she appreciated it. "Thank-you," she smiled, sitting up.

"You're welcome," he said, his cheeks beginning to turn red. He set the tray down on the nightstand and turned around.

"Hey," she began. He looked back at her, "Something wrong?" he looked from her, to the tray, back to her.

"I can't eat breakfast without company," she told him. He smiled, relieved, and slowly took a seat on the bed next to her.


	14. Witch Hunt

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Jax exclaimed, irate. He leapt up from his chair in Unser's office.

Clay reached out, still sitting, to try to calm Jax and get him to sit down again.

Unser was not taken aback at Jax' outburst- he knew the subject matter hit home. Still sitting, Unser continued, "Look, Jax…you know I love Kylie like my own family….this is hard on me too…but if we've got no leads on where the drugs came from…who am I supposed to arrest?"

"The pharmacist, the assistant, who cares?" Jax replied. Unser did not answer. So Clay continued, "We have reason to believe there's a new player in town…one that wants to knock us down a notch…you have any idea who it could be?"

Unser shook his head slowly, "No…I haven't…well…" he stopped to think, "There's a new business moving in uptown…"

Clay leaned forward and Jax stopped pacing.

"Cigar shop…" Unser continued.

"Address." Jax demanded.


	15. Right Time, Wrong Place

Clay went into the under-construction Cigar shop, Tig at his side. Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Op sat outside, waiting for Clay to finish explaining how things worked to the newbie inside.

Leaning against their bikes, the men waited. Jax straightened a little bit when three guys slowed near the front of the shop, looking at the Sons with defensive interest. So the Sons became defensive right back.

"Can we help you with something?" the leader of the trio spoke up, stepping forward. So Jax took a step, "You new here?" he asked, motioning his head towards the shop. The man turned his head.

That was when Chibs stepped forward, "Nice tatt," he said. Jax found what Chibs was referring to and suddenly took hold of the man in front of him, slamming him up against the brick wall, "You son of a bitch!" he called.

Chibs and Op stepped forward to pull him off the man. Chibs knew they would all like nothing more than to beat this man to a pulp and more than likely kill him…but they couldn't do it in the town square.

"You better watch it," the man straightened out his shirt and he and his cronies disappeared into the cigar shop.

"I'll get you asshole! Let me go, Op! He did it! He hurt Kylie and Abel!"

"We know," Op said, hovering around Jax in case he needed to hold him back, "But you know this can't go down in Charming…"

Jax' nostrils flared.

"Just go- go see Kylie…get out of here…we'll meet back at the clubhouse and discuss what to do tonight…we'll get him, Jax…" Opie continued.


	16. Faith, Hope, and the Loss Thereof

Jax was hanging up his phone when he entered the room. Kylie was putting on her left boot.

"Where you goin'?" Jax asked, shutting the door behind him.

"To see Abel," Kylie stood up, but she didn't make eye contact with him. She turned to find the flannel shirt she was going to throw over her Harley Davidson tank top.

Jax wasn't going to argue with her decision, but the vibe she was giving off confused him, "What's the matter with you?" he asked, setting his keys aside.

A few more tense moments passed. Kylie shuffled around the room- but she finally decided to come out with it. "Gemma-… Gemma told me …how you feel…" she said, finding her other boot across the room.

Jax' brow furrowed, "About what?" he asked. He did not know what emotion Gemma knew that Kylie did not.

Kylie finally spun around to face him, "You don't have faith that Abel's going to make it…" she said, her eyes already glistening. But her hands were plastered on her hips and her foot was tapping dangerously against the carpet.

Jax opened his mouth to reply but did not find the right response immediately. So a moment passed and he let out a sigh, "It's not like that…." He replied, taking a step towards her.

"Really? Cause I'm not sure how many ways it can go…" Kylie stood her ground, even though she had no interest in being close to him.

"Look…he was born ten weeks early… Tara said he had less than a 20% chance… I'm not the one who made that call…" Jax defended.

"If you…" but Kylie's breath caught in her throat, she pressed through, "If you don't think he's going to make it…._how _is he supposed to pull through?"

"Ky, it's not that-" but Jax couldn't get any farther.

"No, Jax, save it," Kylie held up her hand, "I'll be at the hospital…" she stormed around him and out the door.

Jax sighed. Trying to let out his anger he hit the wall.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, "Yeah?" he answered.


	17. No Holding Back

"What do you mean you have shit to convict?" Jax raised his voice. Unser held up his hands to quiet the man, "Keep it down, alright?"

They'd met on their own to discuss Unser's latest findings, but they did not need to attract attention.

Jax did not say more but he was shifting his weight and his hands kept clenching into fists at his side.

Unser continued, "I talked to Caroline…she would only nonverbally confirm what you had told me…but she said that she would not testify to it…"

Jax was irate, "That's it? Because she won't open her goddamn mouth- we can't arrest the son of a bitch that nearly killed Kylie and my son?"

The club's way of dealing with things was not by the book. They would get revenge their own way. But if they could get Weston arrested or put a dent into Zobelle's new 'good for Charming' façade- they might have a leg up.

Unser nodded, "There's still an investigation going at the pharmacy…but that's it. Now, look, Jax…do not let me get a call telling me that someone beat Caroline to a pulp or scared her into fleeing the state…"

Jax took a deep breath, "We don't hurt women," he said. "But if that's all you can do…because you can't get her to open her mouth…I warn you- this shit's going to get ugly…and I will not hold back on the man that nearly cost me my family…"

Unser nodded, "I'm doing my best, kid," he said.

But Jax said no more. Shaking his head as he replayed the last conversation in his head, he turned around and headed to his bike. He shoved the helmet on his head and raced off to the clubhouse. Something had to be done.

And soon.


	18. The Grandma and the Babysitter

"Check your phone much?" Gemma held up Kylie's phone that had been vibrating in her purse. On screen showed fifteen missed calls from Jax and seven voicemails.

Kylie shrugged. She looked through the glass, rocking back and forth on the rocking chair, "Look…I know what he meant…but I need to get my thoughts together before I can talk to him about what he feels," she admitted.

"Oh sweetie," Gemma set the phone back down and shuffled over to the girl. Gemma touched her hair gently, "He means well," she stroked the poor girls hair.

"I know…and I know he loves Abel…" Kylie touched the glass gently. "I guess you can blame the lack of maternal bond and instinct…"

"No man could ever understand what a woman feels for her baby," Gemma kissed Kylie's head, "I'm still trying to get Jax to understand why I care about so much sometimes…" she smiled.

Kylie broke a small smile, "You'll be battling for a long time, won't you?"

"You bet your pretty head I will," Gemma's hand rested on the back of the chair as they gazed at the tiny child behind the glass. Then the door slowly opened behind them and Tara peeked in, "The doctor would like to run a few tests…" she said.

Kylie nodded. Gemma grabbed their things and they slipped out of the room. Kylie looked anxiously back as they wheeled the little guy away. Her eyes glistened but Gemma squeezed her arm, "They're just tests…and those tests are going to show you just how tough the little man is…"

Kylie nodded, "Yeah…yeah I know."

As they headed down the hall, Sack was approaching them. Kylie smiled, "Did they ditch you again?" she asked teasingly. But Sack and Kylie embraced for a moment, "How's Abel?" he asked.

"He's doing great…" Kylie nodded, proudly.

"Good," Sack smiled. He looked over at Gemma who waited- knowing there was one piece of news or another coming their way. So, Sack oblidged, "They want me to stay with Kylie for a while…"

"Why?" Kylie asked, searching Sack's face to find if she should be worried or not.

"We're pretty sure we know who switched the drugs…so until we decide how we're handling it- they would feel better if one of us was around for the time being…"

"And you get to babysit?" Gemma smiled, putting on her leather jacket.

Sack nodded, "Yeah…but…in this case…I don't mind," he placed his arm around Kylie's shoulders. Kylie smiled, "He is the godfather after all," she told Gemma.

Gemma smiled, amused, "Alright…well I'll catch you kids later. I've gotta go see Luann…"

"Good luck," Kylie laughed, "Don't let her sucker you into a job." She winked.

Gemma gave Kylie a sarcastically unamused look. "Maybe I'll sign you up."

Kylie and Sack laughed as Gemma made her exit.

"So, sir, what are we doing?" Kylie swung her bag over her shoulder and looked to the prospect.

Sack shrugged, "I normally don't get to choose." He admitted with a smirk.

"Call it my gift to you."


	19. Release the Hounds

"You're always about revenge! It's the way we do things!" Jax nearly shouted. Jax and Clay talked privately before the table.

"I am," Clay held up a hand to calm him, "And I'm not saying that we're not going to kill this prick…" he explained, "But we need to find the plan to take it out of Charming... Whoever these bastards are…they're smart. They set up in the goddamn town square."

"Then we find the plan, now!" Jax plopped down into his seat. He ran his fingers over his forehead. And then he lit up.

Clay nodded. He walked and opened the doors to signal to the other guys to join them around the table. They needed to eliminate Zobelle, but more importantly wipe Weston off the map.

…

"We could force him out of town," Opie suggested. "As far as we know we out number them…"

"But that's the thing…all of our plans rest on "as far as we know…" What happens when we go to get this guy and there's a convention of 'em?" Bobby asked. He looked at Jax, "Look, I wanna get this bastard…as soon as possible…but with our pipeline currently shaky at best- and the only ammunition being our personal stores…"

Jax's jaw clenched but he nodded. "My only request to you guys is this- I'm the one who gets to kill this bastard…" he looked to each and every one of his brothers.

No one posed any opposition.

"Of course," Tig started, "We'll all make sure you get that privilege."

"That's right." "Of course." "Yeah, man."

"Alright, enough bullshitting," Clay spoke, "Juice- I want you to get on the past…figure out the numbers, figure out Weston's affiliations…but if this Weston son of a bitch doesn't have a convention behind him," Clay said, glancing at Bobby- almost irritated, "You let us know. And we go after this son of a bitch."

"I'm on it." Juice said.

Clay smacked the gavel against the table, "Meeting adjourned. You will all eat, breathe, and sleep, a way to get these bastards out of town."


	20. Chivarly isn't Dead, Just in Critical

Since they couldn't rip the heads off of Zobelle and Weston just yet- the club settled for a little misdemeanor vandalism. They headed out to Main Street- where the soon-to-be cigar shop sat. Clay threw a brick through the door and shattered the glass. He entered the shop and Jax followed. Clay threw a chair, knocked over some bookshelves and ruined as much as he could touch.

However, Jax momentarily stood, rooted. His fists were clenched, his jaw as tight. He looked around at the shop like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. Clay grabbed himself a cigar, once he was satisfied with the damage. But that's when Jax punched his gloved hand through the glass counter.

Clay smirked, "Looks like they're not open…" he said, pleased that Jax was doing something about his rage. And even more pleased that he got to physically take something out on Zobelle…even if it wasn't literally on Zobelle…

But Jax' cell phone rang and he flipped it open, "Yeah?" he said, his voice deep with anger as he still looked around the shop.

But Clay nearly dropped his cigar when he saw the look in Jax' eye. Jax spoke, "Get to St. Thomas." Was all Jax said. He ran for his bike and all the boys followed.

"What's going on?" Clay asked as he climbed onto his cycle. Jax shoved the helmet onto his head. "It's Kylie…" he said. His bike roared to life and they were off.

…**St. Thomas…**

The Sons piled into Sack's hospital room. He was propped up by the bed, and he was hooked up to about six machines. He was stable but drugged up. So he was not conscious. Tara was going to tell them as much as she could.

"What happened?" Clay asked. Jax seemed to lose the ability to speak.

"Sack was brought in with two stab wounds…they missed any major organs but they caused a lot of damaged…he was pretty beaten on top of that…he's got a head injury- we've put him on critical…"

"And Kylie?" Jax almost choked over his words.

"From what we know…the person that called 911 for Sack said they say a few guys jump out of a van and grab Kylie near that Carnival off of Route 06…Sack tried to fight them off…but they were out numbered…"

Jax nodded but he couldn't speak. He knew that he should be thanking Sack…who almost died trying to protect Kylie…and Tara for saving Sack…but Kylie was now missing and they had nothing to go on. He was sick.

"What'd the van look like?" Bobby asked, "Where's Unser?"

"Screw Unser. Let's head to the carnival…we'll figure this shit out…don't worry Jax, we'll get her back." Tig said. He headed out of the room and the rest followed.

When they exited the room, they found Gemma rushing towards them, "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"She was kidnapped…" Jax said. He turned to Clay, shaking his head, shaking his fists, his whole body in a rage. "This shit ends now."


	21. The Messenger

Kylie started coming to. She was trying to push her thoughts past the throbbing pain in her head. When her mind began to push through the fog she found that she couldn't see anything. Blindfolded, she began to panic.

Then someone spoke, "Looks like the princess is awake."

Kylie started, but that lead to the revelation that her hands and feet were bound. After a few frazzled thoughts she finally began to speak, "Sack…" she whispered in a panic, "Half-Sack?" she called out.

A man laughed, "He ain't here, sweetheart."

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked. She was on the floor, on her side.

"We're the guys who want SAMCRO out of town," he replied.

Kylie paused. If she hadn't been so terrified, she would've laughed, "That'll never happen," she muttered, resting her head back down on the concrete ground.

"We like to keep our optimism," he replied. She could tell that he was approaching her. "We'll admit," he continued, crouching down beside her. "SAMCRO…they're pretty smart…they've got their heels so far dug into Charming…even when we throw them out…the soles of their shoes will still be there…" the man chuckled.

"They'll kill you first…they'll kill you for this…" Kylie spat.

"If they can figure out who it is…" he said taunting her. "But we're not unfair…we're not bad people, princess…we'll give 'em a warning…"

She felt his hands on her and she began to recoil, but someone else held her shoulders. The man ripped open her shirt. "What are you doing?"

There was a moment in time when there was nothing…she was just held down by a pair of hands…no one spoke and there was movement somewhere off in the room.

But when she felt the presence next to her again, and moments later there was a hot, searing pain on the skin, just above her left breast. She screamed and fought against the hands that held her down- but they just hung on tighter. The man continued to scrape her skin. She could tell that he was writing something…or just taking his fine time.

The immense pain continued for what seemed like ages…until finally, they both pulled back. They left her crying on the floor, unable to tell what was on her chest- only able to feel the blood trickle down her skin.

She had no idea if they were going to kill her…leave her there for the Sons to find…

She didn't want to die, "Please…" she breathed, heaving, "I have a baby…"

"You're death…it ain't up to us," the main man began. He knelt down next to her. "It's up to your precious Sons of Anarchy if you live or die." He proceeded to place a plastic bag around her head. But no matter how hard she fought, she couldn't stop him from tying it around her neck. And with her hands bound now to her feet, she couldn't reach it. She was going to suffocate. Trying not to panic- to conserve air, she could hear one of the men get on their phone…and that was the last thing she remembered.


	22. Gone in 60 Seconds

Jax threw the phone clear across the room, "If what they said was true, she's only got THIRTY MINUTES TO LIVE!" he exclaimed, "So don't TELL ME to calm down!"

Bobby held his hands up, "I know, brother," he said gently. Clay approached Jax and squeezed Jax' shoulder, "Juice should have the location in two minutes…then we will go and get her. She'll make it through this…"

There was a moment of silence in the room. None of the Sons were breathing. A tension held between them.

All of them wanted to race out of the room and save her.

But no one could yet move.

The next 106 seconds felt like an hour. But, finally, Juice was heard from the main room, "I got it!" he yelled.

The boys rushed out and Juice read off the location that they were meant to find. The Sons began out to their bikes, "Jax you head in first, everyone be armed, let's MOVE!" Clay shoved his helmet on his head and kicked his bike to life.

But Jax did not hear a word of this, he had already started his bike and sped from the lot, the others following suit.

Piney was the only one to stay behind. He knew he'd only be a hindrance, but he stared at the phone, ready to act if anything else was needed.

Jax' head was spinning as he pushed his bike to its limit.

_You Sons think you're untouchable. She's alive…but not for long. Play the game. The prize is her life._

All Jax knew in this moment was that he was going to save Kylie. He WAS going to find her alive. And then he'd find the bastards that made the call…and he'd kill them one by one…with his own two hands.

Knuckles white, he stayed at the forefront of the Sons. He even blew through stop signs and stop lights dangerously. He was careful enough not to get hit- that wouldn't save Kylie. But neither would slowing down…

Finally, when Jax arrived at the destination that Juice had skillfully figured out, he barely had stopped his bike before he hopped off of it. He threw his helmet and headed for the door.

Locked.

He kicked the door a couple times before he nearly kicked himself . . . he pulled out his gun and shot the handle off. He was now joined by the guys behind him.

They pulled their guns out, ready for whatever was behind the door.

But when Jax kicked it in and they surveyed the scene….they found and empty warehouse, dirty and dusty. But in the middle of the floor was a small, weak figure.

"KYLIE!" Jax exclaimed, rushing forward. When he got to her side, he clawed at the plastic bag over her head. He ripped it off, realizing that HE wasn't breathing, "Kylie…" he spoke, grabbing her face, checking if she was breathing.

He couldn't tell.

Leaning over he began CPR. He saw the message on her chest, his whole body convulsed in anger. But he had to get her breathing.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Clay muttered, watching the scene below.

Bobby waited on baited breath and Tig paced back and forth. Chibs ran his hand through his hair repeatedly.

"Jax…"

Jax sat back, his breath returning in a choked laugh. She was alive. He hugged his girl to him tightly, kissing her forehead, "Yeah….yeah it's me…"

"The ambulance is on its way…" Juice said, his voice full of relief.

Tig looked around the warehouse slowly- for any other messages, clues or evidence as to the identities of the assholes that hurt an innocent woman.

Possibly twice.

Chibs had shrugged off his cut, and then his over shirt shirt. He thrust it out towards Jax, "Here brotha," he said. He helped Jax peel Kylie's torn shirt off and put her in Chibs's shirt out of respect. However, Kylie hardly seemed to notice. Her eyes were barely open. She was breathing but it was faint.

"C'mon darlin'…you can make it…you have to…Abel's waitin' sweetheart…" Jax leaned into her ear and kissed it, "And I can't live without you…"


End file.
